1. Field of the Invention
2. Prior Art
A handgun of this type with a breechblock mechanism that can be actuated on both sides is known from DE 100 08 979 A1. In this case, the breechblock consists of a first pivot lever that is provided with a catch element and arranged on one side of the weapon, wherein this first pivot lever is non-rotatably fitted to a pivot lever shaft that laterally extends through the weapon to the other side. A second pivot lever provided on the other side of the weapon is detachably connected to the free end of the pivot lever shaft. However, the manufacture of such a multi-piece breechblock mechanism is quite complicated. In order to install and remove this breechblock mechanism, both pivot levers must be assembled or disassembled, which is time- and labor-intensive. In addition, suitable measures must be taken in order to ensure that both pivot levers are held together in the assembled state.